This invention relates generally to packaged integrated electronic circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to sensing the status of a ZIF socket lever.
Very Large Scale Integrated (VLSI) chips may contain millions of transistors and electrical connections. Because VLSI chips may be so complex, a great deal of testing may be required to verify that a particular chip is fully functional. The time required to test an integrated circuit (IC) may increase the cost of an IC. As a result, it is desirable to reduce the time required to test an IC.
ICs are typically manufactured on a silicon wafer. Each silicon wafer may contain dozens of individual ICs. These ICs may be microprocessors, DRAMs (Dynamic Random Access Memory), SRAMs (Static Random Access Memory), or other types of ICs. The individual ICs on a silicon wafer are usually tested before the wafer is cut into separate, individual ICs. After all the ICs on the wafer are tested, the wafer is cut into separate, individual ICs and the ICs that passed the tests during wafer test are packaged.
Next, packaged ICs are tested. Packaged ICs are usually placed in a socket that is connected to external test equipment. The external test equipment applies power and signals to operate and test packaged ICs. The tests applied by test equipment can be very complex and as a result may require a relatively great deal of time to complete testing. Before applying the complete suite of tests found on external test equipment, it would be helpful to know if the ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) socket lever is closed.
Traditional ZIF sockets usually contain a mechanical indicator that communicates the status of the ZIF socket lever (open or closed). These indicators usually require a line of sight to verify that the ZIF socket lever is closed. In addition, traditional indicators may also require proper illumination from an external source to be viewed. In tightly packed systems, line of sight may be difficult to obtain. Also, neighboring parts may obscure illumination of the mechanical indicator.
There is a need in the art to solve the line of sight problem and the poor illumination problem associated with ZIF sockets. One embodiment of this invention communicates the status of the ZIF socket lever by activating an LED mounted to the ZIF socket when the ZIF socket lever is closed. A detailed description of this embodiment of this invention is described later.
Another embodiment of this invention communicates the status of the ZIF socket lever by activating a sound-generating device mounted to the ZIF socket when the ZIF socket lever is closed. Another embodiment of this invention communicates the status of the ZIF socket lever by generating an electrical signal when the ZIF socket lever is closed.
An embodiment of this invention provides a system and method for sensing the status of a ZIF socket lever. An LED is physically mounted to a ZIF socket. One lead of the LED is electrically connected to a positive voltage. When the ZIF socket lever is closed, the other lead of the LED is connected to a ground. As a result, the LED is activated indicating the ZIF socket lever is closed.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.